1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image printing machine having a customizable control panel. The machine can be upgraded by the user or at the manufacturing plant to include additional functions such as, facsimile, copying and scanning. The control panel is easily upgraded by replacement or by the addition of modular add on panels. The invention is preferably applied to compact reproduction machines constructed from mutually aligning modules and particularly such a machine with a separately framed self aligning control panel.
2. Prior Art
Compact modular reproduction machines having separately framed mutually aligning modules are known as set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,881,340 and 5,884,123 to Stickney et al. In accordance with these patents, there is provided a compact electrostatographic reproduction machine, comprising a platen for positioning a document sheet having an original image to be reproduced; and a plurality of separately framed, mutually aligning machine modules variously containing electrostatographic process elements and subassemblies.
Reproduction machines having customizable interface controls are also known as set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,604,860 to McLaughlin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,079 to McLaughlin and U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,439 to Levine et al. In accordance with these patents an a interface control is customized from a user display in various ways. This electronic approach to changing the user interface is appropriate for complex high end machines or networks of machines offering a variety of functions, however, it would be unduly expensive for use with a compact machine.
Multifunction machines employing ink jet or electrostatographic printing having at least two or more functions selected from: electronic printing, copying, faxing, and scanning are also known. The machines of this type which do not include all of such functions are not usually upgradable to include additional functions.
The Xerox 212 and 214 digital copiers have a modular platform analogous to the approach of the Stickney et al. Patents, that allows them to be easily assembled. It is known in the copier art to interchange, by a user, different size paper trays (feeder modules) that interact with a microprocessor in the copier control system. It is also known in the copier art for a service technician to upgrade a copier by adding a duplex module (for two sided copying). However, in these approaches the user interface panel is not generally changed.
In a more remote sense it is also known to remove a car stereo user interface plate for security. There are also TVs with remote controls that, when attached to the TV, also function as a control panel.
In accordance with this invention there is provided a customizable control panel for a functionally upgradable image printing machine. This invention provides an approach for achieving the lowest possible control panel/user interface cost for an entry level digital device while providing the flexibility for user or factory upgrades to multifunctionality requirements.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of this invention a reproduction machine is provided having one or more of the following functions: electronic printer, copier, facsimile machine, or optical scanner. The machine is upgradable to include any of the functions it does not already posses or enhancements thereof.
The machine in accordance with this embodiment, preferably includes the following elements: (a) a device for receiving a document image in an electronic format and for transferring the document image in viewable form to a substrate; (b) a device for controlling the document image receiving and transferring device to provide one or more desired machine functions selected from optical scanning, electronic printing, copying, facsimile, improvements to the foregoing functions, or a combination of these functions, the control device being capable of being upgraded to provide one or more the functions it does not posses; and (c) a detachable user interface panel device coupled to the controlling device, the user interface panel device being selected from one of the following interchangeable user interface panel devices: (i) a scanner user interface panel device, (ii) an electronic printer user interface panel device, (iii) a copier user interface panel device, (iv) a facsimile machine user interface panel device, or (v) a user interface panel device configured to include a combination of at least two of the scanner, printer, copier or facsimile functions; the selected user interface panel being upgradable to a different one of the interchangeable user interface panel devices by replacement with a different user interface panel device or by the addition of a further modular user interface panel device.
Preferably the detachable user interface panel device comprises a detachable panel supporting: a plurality of buttons for actuation by the user, a display for communicating with the user, a local microprocessor for assisting the controlling device in providing the desired machine functions and an electrical connector for harnesslessly connecting the panel device and the elements it supports to the controlling device.
The customizable control panel of this invention is preferably employed in an electrostatographic machine although any desired digital printing approach as are known in the art could be employed, including without limitation, ink jet, dye sublimation and hot wax systems.
In accordance with an alternative embodiment of the invention a process is provided for upgrading a reproduction machine having one or more of the following functions: electronic printer, copier, facsimile machine, or optical scanner. The machine is upgradable to include any of the functions it does not already posses.
The process comprises: providing a reproduction machine as described above; upgrading the controlling device by adding additional control elements to so that it can support additional desired functions not already possessed by the machine; and upgrading the detachable user interface panel by removing it and replacing it with a different user interface panel device which is configured to include the additional desired functions not already possessed by the machine or by adding an additional detachable user interface panel element to the original interface panel.